Modern implanted cardiac pacers have the ability to telemeter information to an external programming and/or receiving unit. In this manner, certain information concerning the pacer's characteristics, including mode, rate, battery level, etc. can be obtained. It is very desirable to be able to determine whether the implanted pacer is functioning properly; specifically, to determine whether the implanted pacer is supporting the patient as expected, given the pacer therapy described and programmed by the implanting or patient follow-up clinician. It would be extremely desirable to have the ability to analyze complex pacemaker modified electrocardiograms (ECGs), determine problems, relate the problems to the specific causes, and have the ability to recommend clinically acceptable actions.